Theorysonic
years ago |founder(s) = * Victor Nelsen * Terell Harvey * Ovidio Tanaka |website = www.theorysonic.co.ek |products = TSUG, TheoryDesk, TheoryDesk Pro, TheoryDesk Mini, TheoryBook, TheoryBook Compact, TheoryPhone, BendyPhone, TheoryTablet, Portosic, EyeCam, TheoryPaint, TheoryMedia, TheoryShop, TheoryOffice, Theorysonic One, Star Web, Red Star, TheorySing, Nehervia, Audvia, RealityX, Theorysonic Swift |caption1 = The current logo for Theorysonic, used since 2019. |industry = *Computer hardware *Software *Consumer electronics *Digital distribution *Fabless Silicon Design *Corporate venture capital|area_served = Worldwide |headquarters = Kangsu, El Kadsre City, El Kadsre|revenue = $482 billion (2020)}} Theorysonic is a multinational technology company headquartered in El Kadsre City, El Kadsre that design develops and sells computers, televisions, radios, computer software, hardware, and online services. Originally founded as a bug repellent company, the company later became an electronics company in 1964. It is one of the most popular electronics and technology company in El Kadsre, Mahri, Sentan, North El Kadsre, Vicnora, Screencold and Line, Australia, New Zealand, Narthernee, Philippines, Kensland, Piramca, Qualicia, Sakaria, Schelipoerys, Kuboia, and other countries. History As an insect repellent company: 1961-1964 Theorysonic is founded by Victor Nelsen, Terell Harvey and Ovidio Tanaka in 1961 while camping at Cobona National Park. During its early years, Theorysonic was an insect repellent company that sells mosquito bands, insect sprays, and mosquito repellent coils. Television and radio: 1964-1973 In 1964, Theorysonic began manufacturing televisions and radios. Theorysonic was a commercial success in the television and radio market. In 1965, the Theorysonic headquarters in El Kadsre City was completed, after 2 years of construction. In 1966, Theorysonic Australia was established, making the first Theorysonic offices outside El Kadsre, this was followed by New Zealand, Japan, and United States in 1968, and United Kingdom in 1969. In 1968, Theorysonic ceased production of insect repellent products due to poor sales. Terell Harvey was a opposer of its decision to discontinue insect products in favor of television sets and radios and refuted the claim that insect repellent is what Theorysonic was about. The feud lasted until 1975, when Terell left Theorysonic to form his own company Harvey, which produces and sells insecticide and insect repellent products. More technologies: 1973-1989 In 1973, Theorysonic created their first computer, TS-Desk and their first operating system, TS-OS after 8 years of planning and development. It is the world's first modern desktop computer. Xerox Alto was released two months after the TS-Desk. In 1974, Theorysonic released their first game console, the Tournament 200, the first console in the Tournament series. In 1982, Theorysonic opened headquarters and offices in Singapore, Malaysia, Thailand, and the Philippines. In 1986, Theorysonic launched new television sets, Nehervia with better quality and cable-ready TV. Post-Vlokozu Union era: 1989-1996 Following the dissolution of the Vlokozu Union in 1989, Theorysonic rebrands their most services, including Star Web. Also changing the website from www.theorysonic.co.vu to www.theorysonic.co.ek. In 1995, Theorysonic launched a 3D portable video game console called VR Buddy. The system failed to gain attraction and eventually discontinued in 1996 due to poor reception, health problems, low-quality games. Success with mobile devices: 1996-2005 In 1996, Theorysonic debuted their phone called the TheoryPhone. The product was phenomenally successful, with more than 8 million devices sold worldwide during its first three years. Recent: 2005-present By 2006, no new Theorysonic home consoles released because of the rise of mobile game and Portosic devices, continuing support until April 30, 2011. In 2010, Power TheoryDesk is replaced by the new and faster TheoryDesk Pro. In 2017, Theorysonic released new products including TSUG, all-screen bezel-less edge phone TheoryPhone Z1, and Red Star. Products :Main Article: List of Theorysonic products Headquarters Theorysonic El Kadsre Headquarters.png|El Kadsre Theorysonic US Headquarters.png|United States Theorysonic Philippines Headquarters.png|Philippines Theorysonic Japan Headquarters.png|Japan Theorysonic New Zealand Headquarters.png|New Zealand Current Theorysonic Australia Headquarters.png|Australia (current) Former Theorysonic Australia Headquarters.png|Australia (former) Slogans * Making computing great (1986-1989) * Make things easy (1989-1995) * What's Next? (1995-2003) * It's your turn. (2003-2011) * Connecting your world (2011-2015) * At your world (2015-2016) * See the difference (2016-2019) * Empowered One (2019-present) In popular culture :Main Article: Theorysonic in popular culture See also * EKS * TPG * Terbit * Naisuka * Meroview * Terbit * Kentsei * BOKO Category:Fictional electronic companies Category:1961 Category:El Kadsre Category:Theorysonic Category:Companies Category:Computer companies Category:Electronic companies Category:Insect repellent companies Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:Fictional computer companies Category:Fictional companies Category:Software companies Category:Fictional software companies Category:Fictional technology companies Category:Technology companies Category:Companies established in 1961 Category:Software Category:Fictional software Category:Technology Category:1960s Category:1960s establishments Category:1961 establishments Category:Companies founded in 1961